Virago
BACKGROUND Virago was a prototype StarViper-class attack platform and the personal starship of Prince Xizor. Virago had four adjustable wings and thrust nacelles that moved constantly during flight, which created the illusion that Virago was a strange, living creature. Each of the vehicle's wings were capped with two microthrusters. To achieve high speeds and for atmospheric travels, the craft's wings folded closed behind the cockpit. In combat, the Virago's four wings expanded for better maneuverability. They moved and used the same type of S-foil technology used on the X-wing starfighter. These wings were heavily armored and each contained a power generator along with reserve fuel tanks for long travels. Virago's weapon systems were built around an advanced targeting computer along with an experimental laser sighting system rather than being built around the weapons themselves. With this unorthodox design strategy, the craft would not require excessive or illegal weapons that would attract attention. Once the targeting computer was in place, any weapon installed would perform better than manufacturer specifications. Virago was armed with two forward-mounted Taim & Bak Ht-12 double laser cannons and two forward Borstel proton torpedo launchers. Although the crimelord had access to numerous starships, his favorite was a heavy assault starfighter called Virago. When Xizor contracted MandalMotors, he demanded a vehicle that could rival the TIE Interceptor in speed and agility. The company succeeded by producing the StarViper-class attack platform, a vehicle which had more in common with a mobile weapons platform than a starfighter. A pleased Xizor christened the vehicle Virago and purchased all rights to the design to ensure that his transport would remain unique. Virago was apparently destroyed in a battle over Coruscant, when Darth Vader's flagship Executor destroyed Xizor's skyhook. Soon after Xizor's death, MandalMotors regained the rights to the StarViper design and began producing inferior versions of the original craft. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Prince Xizor/Black Sun Ship Type: Modified Starviper Attack Platform Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: MandalMotors Crew: 1 Cargo: 1 ton MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 700 cockpit - 300 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 Engines (2) - 400 ea Heavy Laser Cannons (2) - 150 ea Proton Torpedo launcehrs (2) - 150 ea Shields - 400 per side (2 400 total) AR - 14 Armour - stops attacks of upto 10md. Anything more than 10md does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 25 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 22 Speed - Atmosphere: 880 kph, Mach 11 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) with a class 10 back up system (40 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 21m Height: up to 22 m Width: 12m Weight: 24 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Double Heavy Laser Cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 per blast, 6d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 3 each BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 30 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all read sensro skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls Loses all bonuses if shields are not activated in atmosphere REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)